Always There For You
by destiny wings
Summary: Kaoru's always thinking about Hikaru and Haruhi...He thinks of them so much rather than himself...Can Hikaru and Haruhi help Kaoru to realise that he isn't alone?Kao-chan gets sick in this story...XD
1. Chapter 1

Always There For You...

My first ever fanfic...Pls don't be too harsh on me...;

Might contain manga spoilers in the later chapters...

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club...Hatori Bisco does.

* * *

"Alright everyone, pens down. Hand your papers to the front!"

Before Kaoru could say anything to either Hikaru or Haruhi, Hikaru was already asking Haruhi questions like, "How the hell did you do Question no.14?!' and saying things like " Kuso, I got question no. 15 wrong…"

Kaoru smiled at Hikaru. It was a sad smile though; one could tell by the look of his eyes. Hikaru was slowly starting to open up to other people.

Eventhough it was a slow process, it was steady. Kaoru noticed that Hikaru was talking to Haruhi a lot more lately. And everytime he did, he would blush and grin nervously at her.

_Ah, young love. _(A/N. Kao-chan sounds like an old man! XD)

It was painful for Kaoru everytime he saw Hikaru together with Haruhi. Even so, he forced himself to smile, telling himself that he should be happy for his older twin.

_As long, as Hikaru is happy…I am happy…Even if it means I have to give both Hikaru and Haruhi up._

_Haruhi…The only girl I've ever been close to…If I were to lose her and Hikaru…Iwould be lonely…but I…_

…_musn't be selfish…_

Kaoru didn't eat lunch that day. He didn't feel like doing so. Instead he went outdoors and found a bench, shaded by the trees and sat down there. It was his favourite place to be whenever he was alone. It was always calm, quiet and breezy.

He took out a piece of paper and his mechanical pencil from his pocket and started doodling. He didn't notice it at first, but he began to draw picture of Hikaru and Haruhi together. Then, he drew a broken heart.

Tears rolled down Kaoru's cheeks. He wiped them immediately and started laughing to himself.

_Why am I crying? Shouldn't I be happy?_

_If Hikaru's happy…I'll be happy_

He forced himself to say those words over and over again till the bell rang. He soon caught up with Hikaru and Haruhi outside their classroom.

"Eh, Kaoru…Where were you just now?"' Hikaru asked worriedly.

"Gomen Hikaru, I didn't feel like eating…"

"Wasn't it lonely alone? We could have brought Haruhi's obento and sat with you…"

"It was lonely…but…"

"…but?" asked Hikaru looking into Kaoru's eyes.

"Nande mou nai.", Kaoru answered, looking down on the floor.

_It was lonely…_

_But I'd rather be alone by myself…._

_Rather than seeing how both of you are having fun…_

_But I'm still alone…_

* * *

Yay! My first chapter! I'm so happy! xD

Might update on the second chapter soon! **Maybe** by next week...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I took a long time to update! This chapter is long . 

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High S chool host Club...Bisco-san does...

ah, by the way... italics are for the characters thoughts. Hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

Kaoru frowned. Hikaru's been really weird lately. He kept fidgeting in his seat every time Haruhi walked past by him.

Suddenly Kaoru knew why. It was Haruhi's birthday next week. He had forgotten about it. Meanwhile, Hikaru was thinking of the present he was giving to Haruhi.

_What do I get for her? A raccoon?_

_A teddy bear perhaps?..._

…_food?_

_Sweet potatoes? …_T.T

_What if Tono gives a better present?_

"Ne, Hikaru, I know what she likes", said Kaoru patting his elder brother on the back.

"Huh?"

"Strawberries", said Kaoru briefly.

"Demo, Kaoru, if I'm getting her that what are you going to give her?"

"I'll think of something else", he answered, smiling a little.

Hikaru looked into Kaoru's eyes. Kaoru hasn't seen Hikaru so serious before.

_**SPOILER COMING (chapter 54/53)**_

"Ano… Kaoru, were you serious that day?...when you said that you've given up on Haruhi?", asked Hikaru.

"Hai."

"Kaoru…I- I just want to let you know that it's not okay for you to keep everything to yourself. It's unhealthy. I guess… I should take responsibility too… after all I am you older brother…" said Hikaru, turning away from his younger brother and feeling a little bit embarrassed.

Kaoru smiled to himself. Hikaru's more matured.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_Damn… my head hurts,_ Kaoru thought to himself. It was the fourth period right now and the teacher was teaching English. Even tough it was his favourite subject, Kaoru had difficulty concentrating. Even when the headaches stopped, he felt tired and nauseous.

Somehow, he felt frustrated.

It wasn't only frustration. His feelings were mixed. He felt confused, lonely, irritated and hopeless.

Kaoru grasped his mechanical pencil that he was holding. He didn't feel so good. He clenched his uniform as his stomach churned. Beads of perspiration were dripping down his chin.

_I…can't take this anymore._

"Hitachiin-kun, daijoubu ka?"

Kaoru blinked. He didn't realise that his English teacher was in front of him.

"Ah, it's just a stomach-ache. Sensei, can I go to the toilet?" asked Kaoru, his voice soft and quivering.

"Hai, if you feel worse you may go to the nurse's bay."

"Um," replied Kaoru nodding his head slightly.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"_**BLUARGH"**_

Kaoru wiped his mouth wih a wet tissue as he stared at the toilet bowl which was full of his vomit. He flushed it down and went out of the cubicle. Leaning against the sink, he looked into the mirror.

_Kuso. I feel so light-headed. Am I coming down with something? …maybe it's food poisoning…Anyway, I'd better head back to class or sensei will be worried._

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

When Kaoru got back home, he ate a few spoonfuls of fried rice before he sunk into his pillow in his bedroom. The rice seemed tasteless and dry in his mouth.

As he rolled around in his bed, he pulled his blanket up. He lay his ruffled hair on the pillow. His face was pale and his cheeks were crimson red. Even though it was only 6 o'clock , he slept immediately.

He had a lot of things on his mind. And he had to get Haruhi a present too.

…as he fell asleep, he felt peaceful.

When you sleep, you forget the world and everything in it- even your troubles

That's what Kaoru Hitachiin loved most about sleeping.

* * *

The next update? When will it be? I'm not to sure... -.-lll

Pls review!!


End file.
